A portable chair, or camp chair, typically provides portable seating in a minimal form factor. A camp chair may expand and contract in order to collapse for storage and transport. Generally, a camp chair comprises a frame with permanently attached fabric that serves as a seat and back of the chair, and often the frame will include two arm rests as well.